


White Room ~• Bleach Smut One Shots •~

by The_MorriganXIII



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Class Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hot Weather, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Fixation, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MorriganXIII/pseuds/The_MorriganXIII
Summary: A collection of my smut one-shots with the men of Bleach.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/You, Kuchiki Byakuya/You, Kurosaki Ichigo/You, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	1. Lost Bet ~• Kuchiki Byuakuya •~

**Author's Note:**

> Kuchiki Byakuya X Reader

"(L/n), what is the meaning of this. You should cover yourself immediately." Ise Nanao advised exasperated by your lack of apparel. She looked around uncomfortably to see if anyone was looking. You snapped out of your thoughts and attempted to explain before Matsumoto Rangiku, who had been standing next to her, intervened.

"(F/n)! I always advise a woman to have more confidence in their own body but you've gone way beyond my own limit!" She said with interest gleaming in her stunning brown eyes. "I am actually impressed." She nodded her head and studied me with her hand resting on her hourglass hip. Her wavy orange strands of hair tickled her hands, threatening to tangle in them.

"You shouldn't encourage her Rangiku!" Nanao responded, a slight blush tainting her fair cheeks underneath her secretary style glasses.

"Yeah, Rangiku you shouldn't encourage her," You mumbled irritated by her bold statement. she continued to stare as though she were judging you at a pageant.

"Awe it'll be alright. She's expressing her outer beauty. Once a caterpillar, now a butterfly."

You were really embarrassed now. "Rangiku, shut your mouth!" You snapped like a small aggravated dog.

Rangiku looked at you with a blank, confused expression. You growled lowly at her oblivious demeanor and folded your arms in frustration. She could be so infuriating sometimes. It wasn't as though you hated Rangiku, in fact, you usually enjoyed her company, but the situation you were in caused you to become very irritated with her shenanigans.

"(L/n)" A familiar male voice bellowed your surname behind you. You froze in place, your eyes growing wide as you realized who it was.

_Oh no! Captain Kuchiki is here. This is bad! _  
You thought to yourself, mind in a panic.

Captain!" You gulped nervously.

_How long has he been behind me?_

Matsumoto mouthed the word "Oh" realizing how much trouble you were in, and started walking away, her black Shihakusho uniform flowing behind her elegantly. Ise followed close behind her, looking back in the process and giving you a look of concern. You whipped yourself around and, covering your chest from view, smiled sheepishly at him like a child caught with crayon all over the walls. Byakuya stared into your eyes with his own stormy irises. His long, onyx hair, styled with slim hairpieces, swayed with a natural elegance in the spring breeze. You took in the figure towering over you and concluded that the man was a poetic beauty. He was a pragmatic kind who abided by the law and promised a swift death, but on the surface, he was the subject of adulation.

His dangerous eyes narrowed into scalding slits, and his sharp brows furrowed into a look of disgust. He glowered at you for a while, analyzing your form before deciding what to do with you. While bouncing slightly on the balls of your feet, you chewed the inside of your lip, waiting for something to happen. His expression returned to the usual humorless default, only his frown seemed to be more prominent than usual. "Come with me." Was all he said to you. He turned away from you and began walking. You sputtered over words that failed to leave your lips and followed him close behind hanging your head in shame.

You were in deep trouble.

You suddenly halted your steps as something was held in front of you. You furrowed your brows at the unexpected haori dangling in front of your face. "Wear this. I would rather not have an indecent woman walk next to me in public." His piercing gaze narrowed, not intending on waiting too long for you to react. You hesitantly reached your hand out and took the soft, white fabric from his long, nimble fingers. He turned away from you and walked in a northwest direction.

You sighed and walked with him while slipping your arms into his haori. It wasn't like you were completely exposed. You still had undergarments on, a black bra and matching underwear. There were certainly plenty of females in the sereitei who dressed even more scantily clad than you at the moment.

It was quite big on you-- enough to cover your torso and legs almost entirely-- and the length of it had to be lifted and bunched up to avoid dragging on the ground. The gold-rimmed collar brushed against your earlobe, and the sleeveless trim stuck out on the sides. He was silent the entire way walking in front of you with a quick, goal-oriented pace. You struggled to keep up, shorter legs providing smaller strides. Eventually, you came upon the familiar red-painted wood pillars of the squad six barracks.

You came to a stop at the sliding door with the squad six kanji inked into the material proudly. Captain Kuchiki opened it and strode inside, with you following behind him. He slid the door shut, the noise from outside turning much more peaceful. The captain stopped on the upper landing and turned to face the door, slipping his sandals off onto the lower floor.

He gestured for you to follow him and you did so, walking on tatami style floor mats covering the entire perimeter. The walls of the barracks were completely bare and white except for the trim around the interior, which were painted cobalt. You followed him down a hallway with the same shade of blue-bordered, white walls. In that corridor were many shoji sliding doors with kanji written on them marking then as separate rooms for the members of the squad. One of them, of course, was yours, but you knew that wasn't where you were going.

The place you were heading to was captain Kuchiki's office. You had been in there once, but it was for a squad meeting, while the real meeting room was under construction for a redesign. This time, you were preparing for some kind of punishment for your inappropriate behavior. Squad six was very strict on following rules and keeping up appearances. you were sure that streaking wasn't entirely acceptable. You came to another stop outside of his office and he slid the door open. Once you walked inside the tension was unbearably awkward. He simply walked to his desk without saying a word and sat in his chair. He started on the paperwork that he seemed to have not finished yet. The room filled with a silence that made the scratching of his ink brush twice as loud.

You looked around the room seeing that it was just as empty as the rest of the place except for a large selection of bookshelves with many titles filling the sections along the walls. "So," you said breaking the silence. "What's my punishment going to be," you asked casually, heart-pounding relentlessly against your ribcage in contradiction.

The captain halted his writing and looked up at you with an almost shocked expression, but he went back to stone-cold in mere seconds. He disregarded that it ever happened and turned his attention back down at his stacks of paper, writing again before he finally spoke.

"Whatever foolishness you get into with Lieutenant Abarai Renji, I suggest that you cease to continue with it." He advised callously. "It does not set a proper example for our squad. I am already in contention with my own judgment by allowing Abarai's ridiculous kickball team to continue. It is best that your silly competitive bets come to an end."

"Yes, captain," you replied bowing your head in respect. You thought about how aggravated you got at Renji's ability to egg you on. You ended up racing him and promising that the loser would have to go streaking on the streets of the Sereitei. You silently cringed at your impulsivity and simultaneously cursed Renji.

Another long moment of silence went by. You were beginning to become restless with the lack of communication on what exactly it was you were supposed to be there for.

"If you're not going to do anything, can I leave Byakuya?" You asked after a few extra minutes of boredom. Captain Kuchiki continued writing for a little longer. He then placed his pen in the ink bottle and stood up slowly. He walked toward you with a superlative gait, until he was only a few inches away from your slighter form.

"You should not be using that disrespectful tone with me." He warned, the intensity of his glare making it difficult for you to look away. You soon regretted your decision to speak to him so informally, realizing you had become too comfortable around him even while he was so domineering. He raised his hand without warning and you flinched as it came closer to your face. You almost drew backward in preparation for impact, but none came.

He stroked the skin of your cheek with his thumb, his fingers resting lightly on your neck. His eyes were winter icicles, and your heart was their warm-blooded victim. Naive and oblivious of the cold daggers looming over you, threatening to strike.

"If I catch you participating in distasteful behavior like this again, I won't be so easy on you." His voice expressed little emotion but his eyes rang true. You had never seen him hit anyone before, and you never thought he would hit you. However, you had seen him cut a man down for insubordination, and He always hated it when his name was used with intentions of disrespect. While you didn't intentionally mean it that way, he certainly would not see it as such.

You gulped in what you supposed was fear. "Yes, captain," This moment reminded you why you should never use his given name even if intentions were casual and nearly nonexistent.

_Is he really letting me off the hook? _You wondered to yourself, only half convinced that it was true. You noticed that your heart began to pick up in speed.

His eyes became half-lidded and still never  
broke contact with yours. There was something else in them. Something you didn't expect at all. It was then that you noticed he was standing so close. You could feel his warmth radiating off of him. A tense chill curled across your spine from his intimate proximity. You didn't think he was comfortable being this close to anyone. Your mind became a mess of clouds and you had the sudden strong urge to kiss him. Whatever it was that spawned that thought, it was a domineering presence, like an overbearing perfume.

You felt his thumb caress your lips. You weren't sure at this point what he was thinking but there was a mutual connection, and magnetic intensity between the two of you. Something feral spawned in those deep pools of ice that you had never seen in him before. They were enveloping you in their desire to have you very roughly. It was starving and pacing like a caged lion. He always seems so calm and collected all the time, it came as a surprise to you that this wild side of him was so implied.

Your speeding heart pounded in your head. It had never beat so hard and fast before that moment, not even after a long, treacherous run. You hadn't realized how close his lips were even as they brushed gently along your bottom lip. The gesture tingled through your entire body like an electrical current.

You were on the verge of cutting the tension with an obvious question when you felt his lips pressed firmly against your own. You nearly melted with how good it was. It took a lot of effort to pull away, and when you understood what was happening you tried with some kind of effort, but he gripped your hair with his free hand and forced your head back, molding your lips together even further.

_This can't happen right now. He's my captain. If people find out he kissed me it would look very bad. _

Your brain tried to alert you of the situation, but your body rejected its warning. An overwhelming sensitivity took over certain parts of you. unconsciously, you pressed yourself against him, shivering from the intensity that came with the contact.

Captain Kuchiki broke the kiss and looked into your eyes again with fierce intent. Your heart raced so incredibly fast you thought it might burst out of your chest and shoot across the sereitei like an arrow. You wondered if he had been planning this since he caught you outside. You didn't know what to do or say.

Before another word could slip out from your mouth he leaned in and kissed you again, with passion-infused strength. This time you did melt on the spot. Your arms went limp at your sides and you felt as if you might topple over.

This was so unlike him, especially the next part when his kiss strayed from your lips and pecked the side of your mouth, lingering there momentarily. More feather-light touches marked your skin forming an invisible trail down your jaw to your ear until he was toying with the soft skin of your neck. It felt incredibly good and his smell only clouded your thoughts even more. His natural aroma was enticing, as was his warm tongue and teasing teeth nibbling on your collar bone.

You stood on the tips of your toes to reach his shoulders so you could try to wrap your arms around them. He lifted you abruptly by your thighs, and you reflexively clung to his slim waist. He grunted lowly from the sudden movement and walked you both backward. You kissed him in return hungrily, slipping your tongue past his lips and exploring his mouth. You surprised yourself at this action Knowing how much you fought to abide by the law as a soul reaper and subordinate.

It was crazy how fast it all happened. You clinging to his body, and him kissing you so willingly. Not moments ago he was treating you like a simple member of his squad, and the next he was seducing you with little effort required. You were a little more than half expecting to wake up from an invasive dream. It wouldn't have been the first. You had no idea he even felt this way about you. He was always so cold and treated you like all of the other men in the squad. Either you were very oblivious, or he was very good at hiding his intentions.

He planted you on his desk while he kissed you, and began slowly removing his Haori from your body, slipping his fingers between the sleeves and sliding them down your shoulders. The white uniform pinned underneath you on the desk. With one large hand cupping your jaw, his other hand slipped underneath the cup of your bra and massaged your left breast. The feel of his warm palm against your sensitive flesh was enough to make you slip a lustful moan.

With his lips still attacking yours, and his hand kneading your chest, he reached behind your back and felt for the clasps of your bra. It came undone surprisingly swiftly. The straps hung loosely below your shoulders, giving him better access to your breast. He removed your bra completely and pulled away from your lips.

"Captain-" you gasped for air and tried to question his actions, but you were cut off by a warm and wet sensation stimulating your right nipple. You gasped softly and let out a quiet whimper, running your fingers through his long, soft strands. Your strokes were halted by his hairpieces, and you removed your fingers placing them on his clothed shoulder. His lips clamped around your sensitive bud, causing you to jolt and grip the fabric of his kosode.

You felt his tongue slip out from between his lips, and slowly lick around the sensitive flesh before sucking it back into his mouth again. You tilted your head back and let out a deep appreciative exhale, fists still gripping his clothing fiercely. You felt his lips stray again, kissing lightly up your chest and licking up your collar bone. He took your mouth in his once again, and this time you held your hands on the crook of his neck-- the left one more-so resting on his jawline. You kissed him back with equal fervor, momentarily forgetting he was your captain. You gasped as you felt his own hands slide up your legs. They tickled your skin as they roved the surface upward until his fingertips collided with the fabric of your undergarment.

He didn't hesitate to continue, sucking and licking your neck, while he slipped his hands underneath the thin material and groped your pelvis. Your chest heaved at the tickling sensation. His fingers stroked lower aiming sinfully between your legs. You gained a bit of confidence and paused his hand with your own. He looked directly at you, questioning whether you were testing his authority.

He stood in place while you slowly slipped your underwear down your legs, staring into his eyes as you did so. They fell the rest of the way, restraining your ankles and you lifted your feet one after the other to step out of them. You stood completely naked in front of him, and he scanned your body. Everything was stoic but his eyes, which were clouded with lust. It made you slightly uncomfortable the way his gaze ate you up. You were a little embarrassed by it, your captain staring at you, exposed entirely, just for him.

You looked away from his gaze, your cheeks faintly flushed with a pink hue. You felt him come close to you again, his breath tickling your bare skin. He stroked his hand up your stomach and cupped beneath your boob. You sighed and arched your back, loving how he so boldly graced your body.

Once again gaining some confidence, you rubbed your fingers along the white fabric of his obi, which was wrapped skillfully around the waste of his hakama. The look in your eyes suggested what you wanted to do to him. He nodded once in understanding and allowed you to untie the white fabric.

It slipped out of its knot slowly, as you tugged on one of its tails. You reached around his slender waist and unwrapped it, letting it unfurl onto the floor. You opened his Kosode and your heart nearly skipped a beat as his Hakama slipped off of him. He was left with his white shitogi and his Kosode undone, but only enough to give you a glimpse of what he had beneath. The thought made the inside of your mouth dry.

You looked ahead at his chest and slipped your fingers underneath the clothing, running your hands along his bare flesh. You felt his eyes on you as your fingers glide down his muscular torso, and slid slowly down his abdomen. His chest moved as he breathed, slow and steady. His breath hitched as you glided over his heated skin and cupped his sensitive sacks, thermal against your palm.

You massaged them gently, tugging lightly on the loose skin before you slid your fingers up his flaccid cock, and wrapped your hand around his warm flesh gingerly. You continued to stroke him repeatedly, while you stared into the frosted lakes surrounding his steely pupils. Stimulating him with long, slow movements of your hand, you noticed his breathing becoming labored from the feeling. He ran his fingers through your hair and held your gaze, lust radiating vigorously between you two.

Never looking away in the process, you bent your knees and knelt on the floor below the both of you. You winced as the straw matt tickled your skin. The blush that was already tainting your cheeks grew a much deeper shade of red at the sight of his length so close to you.

It wasn't the first time you had seen one, but you never imagined you'd ever see _his_. Even so, you took it back into your hand and stroked his flesh again. You observed as his foreskin pulled back, revealing more of his tip. Byakuya shifted, leaning himself against the table to make himself more comfortable. You waited for him to stand still, before making eye contact with him and leaning in. You held his member up with one hand and slipped in a soft stroke before swiping your tongue across his bare sacks.

Still maintaining his stare, you backed away and puckered your lips, blowing air on the spot you had licked. You stuck out your tongue and stroked once more, taking one of his balls into your mouth and suctioning lightly. A wet pop sounded as you let him out of your mouth and licked all the way up to his scrotum, tantalizingly slow and long. His eyes glazed over and his breath hitched as proof of how good you made him feel. You smiled up at him playfully, which was something you usually never did in his presence. He didn't seem to mind as you noticed him swallow in anticipation and need.

Your smirk remained on your face as you bit your lip, attempting to further his arousal and kissed the very tip of his cock-- now semi-erect in reaction to your seductive pursuit. You blew lightly on the kissed tip and opened your mouth, gently sucking on him, threatening to bob your head further but not actually doing it. You moved your hand rhythmically, which still remained wrapped around him. Your lips slipped past and your tongue swirled around the area below his pink head.

You let go and blew on his now wet prick another time and slid your tongue down his hard, growing shaft. You paused momentarily and licked back up causing Byakuya to tense his muscles and groan softly in reply. You slipped his cock back into your mouth, and this time sucked down his shaft, simultaneously stroking with your hand wrapped around him. You pulled back up and dived back in until it was as far back as it would go.

Byakuya moaned in a voice that was so deep, it sounded almost completely different compared to his regular baritone. His hips twitched and you placed your hand on his pronounced pelvic bone to hold him still before you gagged on his cock completely. You pulled back up with a hot, wet sound and a heavy catch of your breath.  
You licked up his length again and grazed his pulsing skin with your teeth.

Byakuya reached his arm above your head and tugged lightly on your hair. He looked at you with a stern warning. "You are not to use your teeth (L/n)" he commanded.

You nodded and complied as he guided your head forward to get himself back into your mouth. You wrapped your lips around his head and sucked down following the light press of his hand on your scalp. He let out a deep sigh and gently thrust his hips passed your lips. You looked back up at him while you sucked, surprised at how little effort he put into hiding how much he was enjoying this. His gorgeous eyes were lidded, long lashes draped over his grey eyes. His mouth was held slightly agape, and his brows furrowed as you relaxed your throat and took in his entire phallus, with your hand placed firmly at his base.

He clenched his jaw and seethed, grinding his teeth together as you deepthroated him. You pulled back off of him and took a sharp breath of air before going back in. You took the effort to massage his balls to heighten his pleasure with your right hand, and your left jerked the bottom half of his scrotum while the rest was being deliciously consumed by your mouth. You hummed around his length while you worked, causing a soft groan to rumble from his chest.

A few minutes in and you could tell Byakuya was going to cum soon. The way his breath kept hitching, the mild sheen of sweat glistening on his legs and his neck, and the way he took control thrusting his cock into your swelling lips while gripping your hair, was proof enough of his climbing release. His bucking hips grew increasingly harsh, so you backed off keeping his tip in your mouth.

The strokes of your hand increased in pace up and down his shaft. The overstimulation from your rapid, intense movements sent him over the edge. He let out his last, low moan and snapped his hips into you as his cock expanded. A wave of shivers forced its way down your back. You felt his searing cum shoot into your mouth, and you closed your lips around his head to avoid it leaking outside while you swallowed the thick substance.

After you pushed it all back and made sure to drink it all down, you removed yourself from him and gasped for the air around you. Byakuya breathed a quiet sigh of satisfaction, only to jutt forward at the feel of your tongue on his base again, enveloping his overstimulated sex.

You and Byakuya were both exhausted, but you hadn't had enough of him. Your blood was pumping aggressively in your heated state, and your heart was pounding furiously. Your womanhood was incredibly slick from the arousal of the sexual interaction between you and your Captain.

You did the best you could manage to get him hard again. It worked quite well with some dirty glances up at him, and the deliberate squishing of your bare breasts while you worked a few naughty moans around his shaft.

Byakuya tugged on your hair and gestured for you to get up. He walked around his desk, naked except for his Kosode and the shitogi underneath and caked in sweat. He sat in the chair at his desk and looked at you with an unreadable expression. Although, you did not have to read it to understand what he wanted with his revived erection on his lap.

You followed him to his chair and climbed on top of him. You hovered above his lap, reached beneath you to lift his solid length, and stroked him a few times. You blindly rubbed it around your entrance until you felt it slide past your lips. With an airy moan, you lowered yourself. You raked your nails down his back as his large cock filled every inch inside of you. It stung as your walls stretched, but the pain was masked with pleasure that was already present.

_This is bad! What if I get pregnant. _Your thoughts interrupted you, but he felt so good inside that you didn't want to make him stop.

"Captain." He hummed in reply at the sound of his title. "Could you pull out before..."

"Yes, I would want to avoid any incidents." He responded in understanding.

You nodded and pushed your hands into his shoulders, moving your body up against his cock until it was almost entirely out of you. Then with a much swifter movement, you slid back down and moaned loudly at the friction that spurred from it. You did it again, and again until you found a pleasurable pace that suited you. He began to thrust into you, meeting you and synchronizing with your bouncing body.

He hit the right spot every time he fucked into your depths. The feeling made your head feel dizzy. It blurred your vision and you arched your back connecting your naked breasts with his equally exposed chest. Multiple lewd moans fell from your mouth one after the other as electrical shocks coursed through you, growing more and more delectable with each thrust. His cock slid in and out of you, increasing in pace and force simultaneously. You felt something build up inside you, like a small fire that was struggling to ignite.

Your grip on Byakuya's shoulders tightened as he pounded into you, his ragged breath tickling your ear as he struggled to release as well. You yelped as you felt his hands grab under your thighs and lift you up. The action forced you to lean on him further, allowing for a new angle.

You were no longer doing any of the work. It was all him now, plunging deep and hard and at a fast pace. Your face was buried into his neck, muffling the moans that increased in octave from the much more intense sensation. He continued to hit the same sensitive spot over and over until you could finally feel that familiar unknotting within. You clawed at the black fabric draped around him, as the feeling hit its peak. You came hard, body trembling in reaction.

You tried to grind your hips as you called out loudly, but Byakuya's grip kept you still. You didn't even get to catch your breath as Byakuya thrust your orgasm out of you, his own release close behind. You could hear his quiet moans and hitches in his breath, as he gave the last few thrusts before he moaned louder and far deeper than before. He lifted you up a little higher and pulled out of you, setting you further down his legs on his lap.

You watched as he stroked his cock desperately, his teeth clenched, and his brows furrowed in anticipation. He grunted shortly and his muscles contracted beneath you as his cum shot out from his head. You balanced yourself to avoid falling and watched as the thick ropes tainted his own legs as well as yours. He let out another vibrating moan with his hand still pumping his gradually softening cock.

You sat on his lap still, both of you breathing harshly, with your arms wrapped lazily around his sweat covered neck. Some slight moans made their way out of you at the same time.

"No one should ever know about this," Byakuya said sternly between heavy breaths. You nodded in obedience at his command. "Get dressed (F/n)." He said your name for the first time in all of the days that you knew him. Usually, he called you by the professional rank you had, or formally by your last name.

You nodded once again and pushed yourself off of his lap, walked over to the clutter of clothing strewn in front of you. "I sent a direct order to lieutenant Abarai to fetch you your garments," Byakuya explained, suggesting that you should wait until he arrives.

"Wait couldn't you just take me to my place so I can do it my-" you tried to question but he cut you off with another command

"As for your punishment." He bellowed coldly. You snapped your lips shut immediately after.

"I want you to complete all of my paperwork and have it done by Sunday. That was formerly Lieutenant Abarai's job. Now it is yours." His expression was strict and unreadable once again.

You turned your head to his desk and pouted at the tall stacks of paper that sat there waiting for you.

_By Sunday? You have got to be kidding me._


	2. Heartbreak ~• Ishida Uryu •~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishida Uryu X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting for this one-shot takes place one year after the "Blood War," so Ishida is around 18-19 years old in this.

Your brows furrowed in anger. He hurt you so much it felt like someone was stabbing you over and over again directly in the heart. It was late afternoon-- bordering evening, and you were still in bed. You curled your knees up to your chest, and lay in the fetal position, wearing a tank top and shorts. You didn't cry. You only thought really hard, wondering what it was that possessed him to do what he did.

_Why would he turn on me because of pride? It is a selfish thing to do..._

_Shouldn't he feel the most prideful when it comes to me?..._

_Am I not good enough?_

For months you got very little sleep, only doing so when your body couldn't take it anymore. Even now you lay in your bed, nearly sleep deprived and not able to close your eyes. Deep blue circles decorated your eyes as physical proof of insomnia. Your heart hurt like it had been stabbed over and over with a million deadly blows. Your throat started to feel like cotton and it scratched in irritation every time you swallowed. So you decided to go to the kitchen for a drink.

as you made it downstairs, you walked onto the tiled floor with your bare feet. You hissed at the cold against your skin and opened a cabinet to get a cup. You grabbed a green, plastic one and turned on the sink water. You filled the cup and guzzled the water down like it was your first time discovering it.

It was refreshing and satisfactory as it flooded your parched esophagus. You took a deep breath and exhaled after downing the entire cup, determined to let the last drop hit your tongue.

After standing there with your head up and your eyes closed, you looked to your right and found a stray bottle of sake on the counter next to you. It had a small square piece of parchment attached to it by a slim string. You lifted a curious brow at the foreign object.

_Rangiku must have stopped by._ _ She had been worried about my mental health lately._

You set the water cup on the counter and grabbed the sake, reading the note.

_Feel better. _It read with a cute smiley face in the bottom corner.

After reading the label, you grabbed a knife from the rack and edged the blade under the cap. After a small hitch, it popped off with ease. Then you took a swig straight from the bottle and grimaced at the bitter, burning sensation as it poured down and tingled along the way.

You drank the second round, but took in more this time, nearly drinking half the bottle. You walked to the living room couch with the sake still at hand and sat on the soft cushions. You sighed and gulped down some more. You could already feel the drink warming you up.

You breathed in a deep sigh and took in another.

_There's nothing like good old sake to brighten the mood._

Your brain announced to you sarcastically.

Swig after swig, you drank the whole bottle until it was empty with only a single drop in the bottom. You twirled the bottle with the neck in your fingers watching the single drop race around with great interest.

You jumped abruptly as you heard the front door open and shut suddenly, and you sat up with a flash. The sound of footsteps grew closer. Your heart sped up, and a bead of sweat dripped down your forehead. You thought you had locked the door but the person walked right through as if it were their own home. You looked around the room for a projectile, at best a sharp one.

_Damn, I left the knife on the kitchen counter!_

With the sake bottle being all you had, you moved forward slowly, and as quietly as possible. The footsteps approached closer to the living room entrance, and a shadow of a man projected onto the wall. He seemed tall, the shadow stretching up and over the ceiling.

You held the sake bottle like you would a throwing knife, and waited until the right time. The man walked into the room, and Immediately you launched the bottle at him. He dodged it causing it to shatter against the wall behind him.

"Ishida?" You asked as you stared at the man in front of you. He looked at you with a wide eye behind half-rimmed glasses. The other was covered by long, raven bangs, with the left side tucked behind his ear.

"Fuck, I missed!" You said begrudgingly, and slumped your shoulders, feeling more relaxed knowing it _wasn't_ an assailant.

"Yeah, you did." He said back, still quite baffled and confused.

"You're agreeing with me?" You said with a slurred accent that made it obvious you were intoxicated.

Are you drunk?" He asked changing the subject and his demeanor. His voice sounded impressively lower when he wanted to sound serious.

"What's it to you? I can be drunk if I want to." You wiped some sweat off your forehead.

"How many bottles?" He asked with a look of concern on his face. He pressed his hand lightly against one folded arm.

"Only one bottle... why do you ask Ishida! Your not my dad!" You walked toward him and lost your footing, nearly crashing to the ground. Uryu rushed over and caught you before you fell completely. "I can walk just fine!" You refused him as if you _didn't_ almost hit your head on the hardwood floor.

"You need to rest! Come on!" He slung your arm over his shoulder and carried you up the stairs toward your room.

"Let go of me! I'm fine!" You let him support you up most of the way, too intoxicated to think straight. Once you both reached the top, it registered that he still had you leaning on him with your arm around his neck. He opened the door to your room carefully and attempted to help you in. You yelled and pushed him away. It didn't work out as well as you thought it would, and you tripped over your own feet falling face-first onto the bed.

Your name fell from Uryu's lips in slight exasperation at your stubborn, drunken state.

He lifted you up and set you comfortably on the bed and you continued to try and fight him off "Stop worrying about me, traitor! I am an independent woman and I can take care of myself!" Your words did not come off as stern as you wanted them.

"(F/n) you are drunk. You should rest for a while. Have you been getting sleep?" He said indicating the dark rings under your eyelids, and the red irritation clouding your scleras.

"No! I can sleep on my own time. I don't... I don't need you. You left me..."

"..."

"I'm sorry. My decision was final. It was for-"

"Your pride as a Quincy!" You cut him off, mocking his words with a petulant huff.

Uryu sighed and gave you a sorrowful expression. "If you want me to leave I will, but not until I know that you are healthy!" He said.

"I am quite comfortable and will be fine in the morning!" You tried to be hostile but your words were too drunken.

"Fine, I just came here to make sure you are ok." He said tiredly and turned his back to walk toward the door. He stopped suddenly and turned around to face you again. "Ichigo told me that you were feeling sick. He told me if I had any consideration left, I should come here and make sure you are all right."

"Yeah whatever, I was going to pretend this was all just a horrible nightmare tomorrow." You replied.

Your chest felt heavy as a small amount of realization hit.

"Okay" Uryu turned around and grabbed the doorknob.

Wait!" You stopped him abruptly.

"Hm," He responded wordlessly. You swallowed uncomfortably and licked your dry lips before responding.

"Please stay with me." You blurted without thinking too hard. " I-I mean... I can't sleep without you here... l just end up not sleeping at all." You blushed at your willingness despite your arguments and spiteful front. It was true that you could not sleep without him next to you. Before everything that happened, he was always there. A considerable part of you wanted him to leave to get the feeling of at least being in control, but you had to choose whether you valued sleep over pride.

Uryu sighed and walked to the bed. You waited for him patiently, hearing him slip his pants and his jacket off. He climbed under the covers and laid down so you were facing away from each other. There was a lasting awkward silence that went on for about five minutes.

"Well, I won't be able to sleep like this..." You finally spoke up. After a short pause, you felt the blanket shuffle against you, and your body tensed up as a pair of slim, noticeably strong arms wrapped around your waist. You felt his warmth radiate from beneath his thin t-shirt.

_How long has he had muscle? __You _wondered, realizing the stark difference from the first time you met the scrawny nerd.

"This doesn't mean anything. I want you gone tomorrow, got it?" You pointed out, to make certain he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Yes, I get it. Go to sleep (f/n)." He sighed, his warm breath tickling the back of your neck.

_What am I doing? Is this just __because__ I can't sleep? I don't even feel drunk_ _anymore__, so why does my mind feel so clouded?_

So many questions ran through your head, begging to be answered. You bit your lip as you tried to make sense of them but they came and went sporadically, and much to quickly they were replaced with a new question.

You felt shivers run down your spine as Uryu's chest move against your back. You could already feel the need to take him building up inside. You wanted to touch him and feel him the same way you used to. You wanted him to enter you and make you feel that intense pleasure that he used to make you feel. It pained you immensely that he left. You were so furious at him, but you also felt a deep depression and longing. It was an insatiable feeling that seemed to annoyingly interrupt the anger that you wanted to feel. You needed him to explain his actions in detail, so everything could go back to the way it was. So you could _want_ everything to go back to the way it was.

You felt a hot tear drip down your face and you sucked in a quivering breath, making it much more audible than intended. Uryu caught onto this and responded by pressing a soothing kiss onto your neck. It tickled sweetly down your spine. Against your better judgment, you turned your body around to face him and hugged him, pressing yourself against his own warm body while you cried unashamedly.

"Why did you leave? I can tell you still love me." You admitted in your expressed sorrow. He hugged you tighter holding your small figure like he would lose you forever if he didn't.

"I already told you why." He replied softly.

"It's not enough!" You yelled into his shirt, but your tone wasn't spiteful in the least. Grief and sadness filled that void that was anger not too long ago. "You disappeared for an entire year afterward..." The latter half was said with less volume.

"I'm sorry." He replied with simplicity.

"Don't tell me you're sorry. It won't fix anything." A long pause followed your last words, leaving both of you in silence.

Uryu moved and your eyes shifted in utter confusion. He climbed on top of you pressing his pelvis and his chest into yours and stroked your face softly with his calloused, pale fingers.

He kissed your lips with intentions of love and regret. It was firm but gentle and chaste like he was trying not to break you any more than he did.

"Will, that fix it?" He whispered hopefully and left a single peck on the corner of your mouth.

"I... I don't know!" You replied, hesitating to say anymore. He kissed you again, but this time it was deep and ravenous. You felt his glasses slip out of place as they connected with your face. His lips devoured you with a burning passion that you had never felt him express before.

You returned the kiss eagerly and moaned into his lips that you had craved so much for the entire year he left you alone. You removed his glasses and felt for the side table. He scrunched his eyes shut at the sudden intense blur that followed their removal. You felt him rub his hand down your waist slowly and softly until he was cupping your hip with his palm possessively.

You desperately ground your hips, reacting to his intimate touching. He let out a lustful moan while you rubbed yourself against the growing erection beneath his briefs fervently.

He whispered your name heatedly.

You whispered back with a very similar tone. "Let's forget everything that happened." You didn't care to know what his plans were anymore. You didn't want him to explain everything in detail. All you wanted to do was forget it all and let him come back to you.

You felt his arousal twitch against your womanhood. You looked at him hopefully, wondering if your desperation would scare him off. A few seconds of silence went by before he nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay" He kissed you again, softly. The kiss deepened with fever and this time he was the one grinding. He rubbed himself along the sensitive skin underneath your shorts, and kissed your neck directly on the spot he knew was your weakness. He bit into it, making it sting enough to be pleasurable and sucked the marked area into his mouth.

"Ishida!" You moaned his name while he pleasured you, his wet lips and his excited thrusts stimulating your senses.

He ran his hand up your shirt leisurely and lifted the soft fabric above your bra. His mere touch forced goosebumps to form on the skin of your arms. He kissed the spot under your ear and licked it causing heat to pool between your thighs. He had gotten much better since the first time you did this.

Uryu sat up suddenly leaving you feeling confused and unsatisfied.

_He's not leaving, is he?_

A sudden negative thought poisoned your mind, reminding you of the trust that had been lost between the two of you.

Another part of you retaliated, telling you that he wasn't, but the feeling of dread weighed you down like a ton of bricks. That feeling soon became nonexistent when he lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it aside revealing his still slim, yet surprisingly fit torso.

As you had suspected he was physically stronger. Evidence that he had been training constantly for something that you had been shut out from knowing. His arms were lean from the constant shooting of his arrows in battle and in practice. He also developed more on his abdomen, probably from moving around so swiftly and so much.

It also explained the rough callouses on his formerly soft fingertips, however, they were still visibly lithe. You also noticed a change in his facial features. He looked more handsome, more elegant. Overall, he had grown into a graceful, physically mature version of himself. His social and mental maturity seemed to have developed significantly as well.

It hadn't been very long when you were both completely naked with your bare bodies pressed against each other. You had removed your clothes without hesitation, eager to feel each other completely. Your tongues collided as you kissed passionately, stroking in sync with each other. The feel of him inside your mouth was so familiar. It blew you away more than it ever did before. You were certain that neglect was to blame for the intense overstimulation.

Uryu parted from your lips temporarily and moved down your body. He trailed light kisses up your arm, then moved down your neck, and torso, sending pleasure in every area of your body. You gasped softly as his painfully hard cock slid against your lower lips, and you moaned desperately as it massaged your clit with long, delicious strokes.

You could feel the sweat drip down your leg as he teased you relentlessly, lowering his head and sucking on your round breast, adding to the pleasure. He kneaded your perk nipple with his tongue and gently blew on it, making your skin prickle and forcing another moan to slip past your lips. He flicked his tongue out and licked it before sucking it back into his mouth again, making your body desire him completely. He switched to your other nipple leaving only the cold air to touch the other erect one. His cock still teased your entrance, rubbing up and down your drenched folds.

"Please, I want to feel you inside me!" You begged while clutching his soft, raven hair in your fists and arched your back so your bare chest was pressed more deeply against his.

Without warning, he stopped rubbing his cock against your slit and held it in his hand. He massaged it slowly, moaning seductively with his eyes closed. His parted lips brushed against your jaw, as he stroked his cock before positioning his strong erection at your entrance. Pleasure and pain took over your senses as he pushed into you, stretching your walls and making you whimper with the sensitive tickle that followed.

He waited for a moment for you to adjust. Then he moved slowly thrusting his hips into you. You felt so full that you couldn't help but cry out and rake your fingernails down his back as his cock slipped further inside of you. He closed the space between your lips in a desperate kiss and, after connecting with your cervix, pulled back out. He thrust back in, a little harder this time, filling the void that kept you both apart for the second time that night.

You moaned deeply from the feeling you thought you'd never feel again.

Uryu grunted and began thrusting at a harder but still slow pace. You responded by whimpering gratefully into his neck, feeling the lust growing inside you. His thrusting hips got increasingly rougher as he grew closer to his release. He had always been pretty rough in his depression to cum, but the need for each other you shared at the moment was far more intense than any of the rough sex you had in the past.

He slammed into your cervix, making you moan loudly in repetition. He fucked you like you were experiencing the last moments together on a day that the world might end, and you fucked him back with equal intent.

Loud lust-filled moans and the lewd sounds of passionate sex filled the room following the lovemaking between the two if you. His thrusts became sloppy and erratic as your wetness increased. You were both covered head to toe in a thick sheen of sweat from the hard work put into your session. Your head fell back into your pillow, and your wet hair clung to your neck. You tightened around him, causing him to become more forceful. He lifted your legs higher, resting them on his shoulder to find an angle that would allow him to drive deeper inside.

You gripped his damp hair with one hand, his face buried into your neck and your own face pressed against his jaw. Your moans turned into desperate rasps and intentional growls, as your orgasm began to creep closer to its peak. It seemed to drive him crazy as he pumped into you faster and growled in answer to your feral cries.

He stopped for a moment to adjust his position and sat up, the pressure on top of you disappearing. Your breath hitched at the agonizing halt. He pushed one of your legs up higher, pressing your knee up against your chest and started the same pace again, but driving deeper, hitting that spot that made you go temporarily blind with ecstasy over and over.

You didn't realize you could become anymore aroused than you already were until you felt him stroke your clit with his thumb. It turned you on so much more with understanding. The simple action he used to make sure he showed you that he knew what he was doing, to contrast from the time when he didn't know what to do at all. He had grown so much since you met, and his experienced intentions drove you to your final release.

You came hard and a luxurious cry ripped from your throat, as your release spilled all over his cock. You rode out your orgasm as Uryu continued thrusting inside of you, allowing it to last longer. Not too much later, he came as well, groaning with a single forceful thrust as he filled you up inside.

Uryu's legs shook from the intensity, and he followed with a string of soft, airy moans. He thrust slowly a few more times, easing the throb and soothing the tension, before he pulled out with a sigh and laid down next to you. He let out a low hum in satisfaction and wrapped you in his arms, sticky with sweat, and buried his face into your neck.

He kissed it while you reached behind to stroke his own. you inhaled deeply, trying to calm your racing heart and burning lungs, as your fingers ran over the threads of soaked hair that clung to his slick neck.

"Did that make you feel better?" He  
asked softly pecking your shoulder blade lovingly. you nodded. "Good, get some sleep (f/n)." you felt his heart pound just as fast as yours against your back, as he let out another soft sigh. A crooked smile grew at the corner of your lips as fatigue took over your body and your eyes closed leisurely into what was a deep, sorely needed sleep.

...

The next day, you woke up taking a deep breath while feeling the sheets next to you. They were warm and soft beneath your fingers. You groaned and stretched your body to loosen up a bit and wake yourself a little more. You felt the area beside you a little further, noticing the empty space that was left there.

Then it hit you. You remembered everything from last night. The kissing, the way he touched you, how you had made love. He had wrapped his arms around you, and you fell asleep with your bodies soaked with your efforts, tangled beneath the comforter.

When you woke up there were no arms wrapped around you, no one there to greet you in the morning. There was no kiss on your neck to remind you. It was just... empty. You were left empty with nothing but a major migraine from a regretful hangover. It was a good thing you were functional, and not _blackout_ drunk.

"He's gone again." You thought out loud. Your voice was scratchy and hoarse from the long sleep. The words made your heart skip and your eyes started to tear up. You sat up slowly, not bothering to cover your naked body with the blanket.

You stared at the wall, thinking about Uryu.

_Did he leave me again? Why can't he just stay? _

Then you remembered what you said to him.

_It's my fault he's gone._

You began to feel yourself cry, wiping the tears from your eyes with the bottom of your palm. You stopped and stared at a small, folded piece of paper on your side table. You eyed it curiously before leaning over and swiping the paper off of the table, unfolding it directly after.

Inside of it was a note. Your heart lept nearly out of your chest as you understood immediately what it was.

_Dear (F/n), _

_I am incredibly sorry that I hurt you. It was wrong of me to push you away, and leave you for so long. I will do all that I can to make it up to you._

_I love you (f/n),_   
_Ishida _

Your hands quivered, and you clutched the note to your chest before you could drop it. You let the insistent tears pour down your cheeks as relief washed over you all at once.


	3. Heat Wave ~• Kurosaki Ichigo •~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ichigo spend a very hot day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published this with the very exciting news that Bleach will be returning in 2021. The Quincy blood war arc will be getting an animation, and I thought it would be fashionable timing to post this Ichigo centered one-shot now.

You both sat on the polished, hardwood floor of Ichigo's bedroom and leaned your heads against the back wall, eyes heavy from exhaustion, sweating profusely, and your faces flushed from the rays of the sun. Even though you had towels draped across your necks, they still glistened with persistent fluids seeping from the pores of Ichigo's and your skin. You both had a couple bottles of water, which were nearly empty now and became sickly warm over time.

It was unbearably hot, with the treacherous heat wave that hit Karakura town. Ichigo and you sat in the middle of it, notepaper and college course books sprawled out between your legs. You meant to actually get something done, but after a jog in the blistering summer air, you weren't particularly up for the task at hand.

"So, are we going to get started or what?" You asked him between desperate gasps. You looked to him for an answer. He sighed deeply and swallowed, his sweat glazed throat bobbing as he did so. 

"Yeah..." he answered quietly, his voice scratchy, and considerably deeper than usual. You looked down at the unorganized pile surrounding your tired legs and took another heavy sigh in reply.

"What are we starting with?" Ichigo asked after a short pause.

"I don't know... calculus I guess," You answered, lacking motivation in your tone completely. Ichigo let out another sigh. This time in contempt for the area of study.

"I'm going to get some cold water first. Do  
you want one ?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yes, thank you," You replied pointedly. He lifted himself slowly, his plain-white, t-shirt clinging to his back as he stood. He stretched himself and groaned, reaching his arms up above his head. Before heading outside the dorm room he swiped some sweat that was dripping down his forehead and his jawline, using his t-shirt to do it. It gave you a glimpse of how incredibly toned he was. You already knew he was pretty fit and could tell by the muscle on his arms and legs, but you didn't think he would be so defined. You thought to yourself that he must be extremely athletic. You didn't exactly know his training regimen, and you didn't particularly care, but the evidence was apparent that he was a heavy trainer, and it left you just a little curious.

"Hitori" his deep voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You looked up at his face and hummed in reply. He raised one of his sharp, orange eyebrows-- the same color as his wild hair. "You're staring at me." At that moment you were grateful for the heatwave. You were sure a visible blush was easily hidden behind your flushed, red cheeks from the sun's ultraviolet rays. Thank god you decided on some five-minute cardio from the campus to your current location as well.

There was a silence between you that occurred due to your lack of reply. You opened your mouth to speak. "It's way too hot..." You tried to cover yourself. You decided internally that you were completely incapable of saving your own skin. You didn't think his eyebrow could raise anymore, but it did and his expression furrowed into a look of suspicion. 

"I'm going to get that water now." He said, breaking the awkward tension in the room. He walked in the direction of the hall without saying another word. You turned your head away from him and heard the door open and close as his footsteps became mere murmurs behind the closed wooden barrier. You sighed deeply in relief. 

"That was utterly embarrassing." You expressed your thoughts out loud. Inside you wondered if he thought you were staring because you found him attractive. Not that he wasn't attractive. He was actually quite handsome... 

In a wild kind of way... 

Like a cat.

Your mind wandered to the thought of his intensely jacked torso. He was so slim around the hips and waist, and yet he was so muscular everywhere else. Even his chest and shoulders we're pretty broad. Your brain kept replaying the same shot over and over again, sometimes in slow motion to emphasize his sweaty tanned skin, and every single muscle in his abdomen sculpted by an estimation of ten percent body fat. The several drops of sweat slipping down those perfect abs made them severely tempting. 

"What is wrong with you!" You scolded yourself out loud, remembering that Ichigo was your roommate and your friend. You blamed your inappropriate thoughts on the blaring heat. That was probably what was screwing with your libido. You did hear that intense thermal energy was a potential cause of sexual arousal. You clicked your tongue and lifted yourself onto your feet, grunting in the process due to the dazed state you were in.

Yeah, that's it. I'm too dazed and it's making it hard to think straight.

You stretched your limbs as you eased your mind from overloading, and pulled one bent arm behind your head by the elbow with the hand of your other arm and vice versa-- then you stretched your legs and your back. You brought your hand up to your mouth and attempted to stifle a yawn, but it escaped anyway. Your mouth stretched and it forced it's way out with little effort. 

"This heat is making me tired." You breathed out and placed your hands in your pockets. You began rocking your sock-covered feet on the hardwood, shifting from heel to toe over and over again, becoming impatient and trying to force your brain into thinking of something other than Ichigo's partially naked body. You groaned in frustration before you heard the doorknob turn and click. 

You jolted, startled by the sound and snapped your head to the door as Ichigo walked in with two bottles in his hand. "I found them, sorry did I startle you?" He asked, a sheepish smile quirking at the right side of his lips.

"Yeah, you did." You chuckled and rubbed the back of your head. He shrugged and held a bottle out to you. You swiped it from his grasp and began removing the cap. "Thanks" you expressed your gratitude for his offer. You finished unscrewing the cap and brought the bottle to your lips, letting cold liquid spill over your tongue and slide passed your throat. Ichigo opened his bottle as well and followed suit. 

You both removed the bottles and gasped as the air entered your lunges once again. You sighed in relief and looked at Ichigo, who was looking at you similarly. You rubbed the back of your neck and prepared to clear your throat, but Ichigo spoke before you could break the silence. 

"So uh, calculus?" He tried to push you into getting some work done. You really we're not feeling calculus. Your body was too drained, too sensitive, too sticky, and your brain wasn't in the right state for something like calculus.

"Actually um, can we do it later?" You asked, looking him in the eye. He paused as he read the look you were giving him. 

"Uh, sure." his eyes shifted to the pile of printed documents scattered on the floor. "Anything you want to do until then?" He looked into your eyes again for an answer. You thought for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. Unfortunately, there was only one thing you wanted at the moment, and whether it was the heat that was at fault or not, it was too unbearable to not give it a try.

You took a deep breath and walked toward Ichigo until you came to a stop right in front of him. His eyes widened a bit at your proximity, which was a little too close. Instead of actually saying anything, you made it clear what you wanted with a bold course of action. 

Ichigo yelped as you pulled his face down by his neck and pressed your lips against his fiercely. It turned to beat red, reacting to the sudden advancement. He stood still, acting as though he didn't know what to do, or how to process that you were kissing him. You forwardly moved your lips, in an attempt to egg him on-- hoping to get something out of it. You were also prepared for the other option of being turned down. 

Fortunately, as you wanted, Ichigo's hand tickled the skin on your Jaw and placed itself on your neck. His own lips began enjoying your own in return, deepening the kiss eagerly. Though he revealed to have little experience with his mouth, he made up for it with a fervent hunger. The way he explored your mouth with blind curiosity forced enthusiastic jolts and tickling sensations to overtake your sticky, overheated body. It was a little overbearing. He was attacking your lips like a baby consuming its first meal, so you pulled away and asked him to stop.

He looked at you with wide, confused eyes and his face was entirely flushed a proud shade of red. "Was that your first?" You asked him. He waited for a second while attempting to process that you were talking to him.

"Not really." He answered. "I've never been kissed like that before." He gave you an oblivious look and you sighed and continued to help him out.

"Just calm down a bit. Feel the motions and ease into it. Try to mirror my movements and keep at the same pace." You decidedly made a move and rested your hands around the sides of his neck. He stood still and allowed you to kiss him again. This time he didn't kiss you back as to absorb the feeling of your lips enveloping his in repeated expert strokes. He moaned softly and began kissing you back. His clumsy movements we're improved, and it was made very obvious how much he enjoyed it. 

He wasn't so bad himself. Though he wasn't too good at the concept, he did taste nice and the passion upped the ante a bit more. His lips were salty from the heat, but there was also the faint taste of cinnamon when they parted. It made you much more willing to continue despite his lacking ability. As pleasant as it was to kiss him, you very badly wanted to just rip his clothes off and get to the good part. Your entire body was tingling with a multitude of sensations and your most sensitive areas doubled in intensity.

In addition to your discomfort, your clothes clung to your skin like a fresh layer of damp wallpaper. You were itching to remove all of them, to feel his hands roam your entire body freely, but you wanted to make sure he was comfortable and into it as well. So to flavor it up a bit you teased him by slipping light licks and grazes of your teeth on his lower lip. This action spawned a much deeper moan to escape Ichigo's lips. It vibrated from his chest and into your own mouth. His own lips started to move more aggressively, but easing into the pattern you had set. 

Your body twitched reflexively as you felt something run up the bare skin of your back. It was gentle and soft, but also rough as though the object was calloused. It was then that you realized that Ichigo had slipped his hand up your shirt and was caressing his fingers up the spine of your back. You moaned softly, loving the way he felt against your skin. Your lips moved more hungrily in synchronization, forming a passionate dance for him to follow. 

Ichigo leaned his head more to the side, quickly picking up on what to do and effortlessly learning from your own experience. You felt his hand touch the crook of your neck again. It tickled a little too much, reminding you of your amplified sensitivity.

Feeling the aching need to be closer to him, you removed your hands from his neck and slipped your arms around his shoulders, effectively pressing your bodies together in the process. You let out another lustful moan when your hips connected with his, and his solid erection rubbed against your thigh.

Ichigo broke the kiss and gave you an apologetic gaze. "Sorry." He chuckled with embarrassment laced into his voice. You lifted a brow at his innocent approach.

Looking back at him with a completely different light behind your eyes, you cupped his aching need over his jersey shorts. his breath hitched at that and his hips rocked forward, pressing his cock further into your palm. You took up the opportunity to press your lips against his again and pulled away temporarily to take his bottom lip between your teeth. You pulled firmly but gently on the swollen flesh letting it slip back into place. 

The look in his eyes wasn't so oblivious anymore. A shiver ran up your spine at the dominant glow that captivated you at the moment. It was almost like he became a different person. With lidded eyes, dilated and suggesting filthy intentions. You kissed him again and this time he growled into your mouth and kissed you back like a starved predator. He slipped his tongue inside of your mouth and caressed every inch of your walls inside. The act surprised you a bit, but you wouldn't let it deter you. His assault on your mouth almost knocked you off your feet but you held your stand and fought his intruding tongue with equal want.

You pulled your lips apart and you both took a deep breath with your lips still mere inches apart and your noses touching intimately. "Ichigo." You breathed his name with sensual undertones. His only form of acknowledgment was a shaky breath that tickled your mouth. "Fuck me." You whispered softly. Another quivering breath left him only much more forceful this time.

You didn't need to let him reply. The primal look in his brown orbs was enough of a positive answer for you. So you switched places with him and attacked his lips again while walking the two of you toward his bed. His eyes opened wider as you roughly pushed him onto the mattress. He looked up at you, eyes big and fueled with arousal as you climbed onto the bed and pushed gently on his chest. He complied and slid himself up the blanket covered sheets until he was resting with his back against his pillows and his head leaning against the wall.

He made a small sound like a whimper as you climbed onto him and straddled his lap. You immediately began grinding against his stiff bulge earning another hoarse moan from him. "Let's get these clothes off." You licked your lips in desperation to peel off the restrains that were only making it hotter than it already was. You lifted the sweat-soaked fabric of your tank top and tossed it recklessly onto the wood floor. Ichigo watched in anticipation as you removed your layers, rolling your hips against his cock at the same time. 

You attempted to unclip your bra, but your fingers shook and fumbled from your dazed and sun-exhausted state. "Here," Ichigo offered to help. You let go of the clasps and leaned over for him. He reached behind you and you shivered, whimpering at the touch of his fingers brushing against your tender, sweat glazed skin. He fumbled a bit himself but unclipped it a lot easier than you did. It made you wonder how experienced he was with sex despite his inexperience with kissing.

He slowly slipped the straps down your arms, rubbing his hands along your shoulders in the process. He swallowed in his nervous anticipation and hesitated for a quiet moment before taking in a deep sigh and removing the garment from your chest.   
His breath hitched and trembled as he reached out and caressed them as gently as possible. He stared as though they were foreign creatures, but simultaneously held a level of intrigue.

He brushed the skin above your nipple, which pricked into a flushed nub from the chill of his touch. "Have you done this before?" You asked with a brow tweaked up inquisitively. 

"A few times." He shrugged after his reply. You wondered when Ichigo lost his virginity. He didn't seem like the type who had sex all the time in high school. That didn't mean he had never done it before. Was it a sweetheart maybe? The thought of another woman in his life made you frown a little, but you didn't want to ruin the moment by thinking too much about it. So you adjusted your seated position and slipped your hand under his shirt, earning a slight hitch from Ichigo. 

The feel of him was so smooth and equally hard. His tempting muscles rippled relatively to the touch, your hand sliding gently up the sinew shape of his abdomen. You focused on his body with curious as well as lustful intent, gliding upward until your hand was flush against his left pectoral. 

You released a sound that seemed to be a cross between a hitch and a sigh. It was a reaction that spawned from being heavily turned on. You knew a lot of men in your life, and as far as you knew not a single one of them had a body as robustly sexy as Ichigo's-- and as much as you wanted to continue, you couldn't help but stare daringly at the powerful figure beneath you with your lips parted and your tongue lasciviously brushing the hard palate of your mouth.

He looked up at you curiously with his shirt hiked up to his collar bone. He was still so sweaty. It dripped from his forehead and his arms. It glistened against the sunlight seeping through his window. You wanted to capture the moment, maybe take a picture, but you ached to get this going already. Ichigo leaned forward a little, almost like he read you completely and you lifted his shirt over his head, removing it entirely. He rolled it up in his fists, biceps bulging as he formed it into a ball and tossed the shirt onto the floor. 

"What now?" He asked you while you took in the sight of his nude torso. 

_Oh lord, I could lick him all over. _

Your dirty thoughts were interrupted by your own acknowledgment that Ichigo was talking. "A lot of couples enjoy foreplay. Apparently, it makes intercourse more interesting." You replied followed by a quirky silence. 

"Okay then..." Ichigo stated, the uncomfortable quiet creeping back into the moment. 

"Uh" you cut the tension without a word and slid down the length of his body. He quirked a brow and watched while you got to work on his belt, slipping the thick leather through the loop and unbuckling it. "Lift your hips." You directed him.

He complied immediately, rising off the bed for your convenience. You immediately dragged the belt through the loops of his jeans and tossed it onto the floor. It landed with a loud clatter. Next, you unbuttoned his pants swiftly, doing terribly at hiding your desperate want for what he had to offer. The unzipping of his crotch was possibly the sexiest sound that didn't come from his mouth. It symbolized the unleashing of his sex. So incredibly close to exposure and they were so tight against his unyielding erection, which was quite large on sight.

You didn't hesitate to reach into the slit of his boxer shorts and gently pull out his aching flesh. Ichigo sighed in relief that his painfully stiff phallus was finally free of its tight restrictions. It sprung upwards, facing the ceiling directly. You stared at it for a little, taking in the pained flushed color of his hardened state. 

With little warning, you slowly dragged your tongue along the shaft of his cock. Ichigo reacted with the word "oh," which was dragged out in a deep, gravelly moan. His hips twitched upwards as you continued licking and kissing his hot erection, and cupping his sacks tenderly. He palmed the comforter until his knuckles paled, and his wiry biceps bulged like they were about to burst.

His leg muscled flexed repeatedly as his hips twitched and jolted upwards. His snappy movements allowed his cock to rub up and down against the wet opening of your lips. He hummed in pleasure while he fucked the air and gripped your hair with his free hand, which was not threatening to rip the fabric of his blanket.

Your own hand pumped his shaft in sync with your lips sliding along the side of his stiffness. The taste of his salty pre-cum hit your tongue as you alternated between licking and rubbing. You licked up his scrotum, catching what threatened to drip onto his balls, all while stroking repeatedly on his erection still. Once you dragged your tongue all the way to his head, you licked up the pre-cum that leaked from his slit and kissed his tip.

"(F/n), I'm gonna cum too soon-" his voice hitched before he continued "-If you don't stop." Ichigo moaned out his words desperately, his erection looking painful and ready to blow. You halted your efforts in understanding that the moment would end if you continued. So you began removing the rest of your clothing-- jean shorts, and underwear. 

"Switch me?" You asked him with simplicity. He looked at you for a second in oblivion.

"Yeah." He lifted himself easily and shifted out of the way, so you could lay yourself down in his previous place. He looked amazing above you, on his knees and entirely nude. Ichigo glistened like he wasn't even from this world, and it drove you crazy. Your jaw nearly dropped in awestruck fascination. 

Once you settled down in a comfortable position, you lifted your legs for him. His lustful gaze landed immediately on your exposed core, and his lips felt dry again. It was almost like he hadn't guzzled down half a bottle of purified water just minutes prior. He had to take multiple deep breaths to keep himself from cumming on the spot. 

"Ichigo?" He opened his eyes, which he had squeezed shut, and noticed your look of concern. 

"Yeah, I was just preparing." He gave you a lopsided smile in reassurance. After another small moment, Ichigo wrapped his hand around his cock and climbed on top of you. He held himself up with his left arm next to your head while his right stroked himself before aligning with your entrance. He sucked in another breath and pushed inside you. His cock stretched your walls, gaining a small yelp from you. Ichigo hid his face in the crook of your neck as he buried deeper inside.

"Hmmm." You heard Ichigo's low moan vibrate from his chest and tickle your ear. He pulled out halfway and thrust right back in immediately, gaining a gasp from you in return. His hips snapped forward over and over. The strokes we're careless but full and fast, and you were so wet that he just slipped in and out with ease.

Your head cranked back toward the headboard and your moans escaped your lips like an old broken down record. The feeling of him inside you was so good and you wanted more, so you lifted your legs to rest them on his shoulders. From that angle he buried himself into your g spot, forcing your cries of pleasure to become louder and higher pitched. You squeezed his biceps while he fucked you and they bulged into hardened masses every time he entered you.

You grabbed his head by the hair and yanked him down, immediately devouring his lips as though they were the finest piece of red velvet cake in the world. You hummed noisily into his mouth as he rocked your body with a jolting roughness that set you ablaze. Your back arched and your grip on his arm worsened. You felt your hips grow a subconscious of their own and they began to buck up in synch with his fierce penetrating cock. The pleasure rose in intensity and it forced you to pull away from his lips and stretch your head back a second time.

The feeling was better than you thought you had ever felt before. It was like you were floating across an incomprehensible plain of colors. They danced across your brain, muddling every coherent thought and turning them into screams of joyous ecstasy. Every nerve in your body was caressed in a way that was most teasing, and when his warm, calloused hands slid gently up the bare skin of your abdomen it caused your body to twitch out of your own control.

Ichigo's grip on your waist tightened and his thrusts became much more firm, jolting the walls as his mattress rocked and the wooden boards creaked. He let out a small, quivering groan and you followed it with your own pleasured sound of approval. More thankful groans and moans slipped through his lips and bled into your ear. The sounds were wonderful to you, the epitome of sexy. Your threatening climax grew gradually stronger with every powerful thrust of his hips and rumble in his chest. You clutched his hair harder, pulling it into your fists as the tension knotted further and further and further. Ichigo growled and snapped his hips harder in reply to the sharp pain tugging at his scalp. Your moans poured out of your mouth louder and much more frequently with the aggressive reaction he provided. It brought you right to the very edge. Your toes curled and your legs shook violently.

You unleashed a desperate cry of pleasure as it ripped through you with the intensity of thrashing waves. You held your breath and the feeling lingered as You continued to let out a string of wanton noises as he pumped through your tightening walls. They shifted around his cock, tightening and relaxing teasingly. His growls went on and on in his desperation. He wanted so badly to cum it was driving him crazy. He seethed as he felt it build, his sacks becoming unbearably full of his seed.

Finally, with a few extra thrusts that forced vulnerable whimpers out of you, he pulled out of you and he shot his ejaculate in thick, heavy ropes all over you. He shouted some filthy language that you had never heard from him before. The sticky substance landed on your stomach and your pussy. Some of it shot further and splattered your naked breasts. He let out one last groan and breathed in slowly. He breathed out and fell in the empty slot next to you. 

The two of you were breathless from the very good sex, still trying to gather your senses. You both attempted to steady your breathing as your hearts pounded intensely against your rib cages. You sighed and looked at Ichigo, who had his eyes closed. His orange colored eyelashes were long, adding a sort of beauty to his eyes. His face, covered in hard-earned sweat was one of the most stunning you had ever seen. It almost made you feel a little self-conscious and maybe a little undeserving.

While deep in your thoughts, a sound from the doorway sounded like one of Ichigo's sisters shouting about something. Ichigo opened one eyelid and narrowed his sight towards the door. He groaned in irritated from the unwarranted interruption and sat  
up slowly. He felt groggy and completely exhausted, but he had a guest over and he felt like he should probably handle whatever was going on out there. 

He sighed in a way that only a man could in his sexual aftermath and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He slipped on his shirt and boxer shorts. Then he slowly strode to the door and placed his hand on the knob. The frantic, authoritative shouts we're muffled, but obviously coming from the form of a small girl. He turned the knob and it creaked open, only for him to find his father, Isshin, and his younger sister, Yuzu, kneeling mischievously in front of his door. They were blushing heavily and had lowball, glass cups in their hands. Behind them was Yuzu's twin, Karin who stared at Ichigo with an infuriated expression.

His eyes widened with shock and a red blush formed all over his face. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He shouted at them with exasperation in his tone. Isshin removed the cup from the door and stood up to face Ichigo. He gave him a goofy expression and opened his mouth to say something. immediately, he kicked Isshin directly in the face and sent him flying backward into a wall. "What kind of father eavesdrops on his son, while something very questionable is going on!" Ichigo was fuming with rage.

"See, I told you he'd be mad you pervert!" Karin added with just as much fury in her voice.

"Even worse, you let Yuzu hear that too! What kind of person let's an eleven-year-old listen to that crap!" Ichigo seethed and pointed at Isshin accusingly. The dizzy man tried to gather himself and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Through the open door, you chuckled while you listened to Ichigo and his family fight as usual. You pulled the blanket over yourself and yawned as you and lay on your side. The smile that crept on your lips stuck in some kind of nostalgia. It was strange because you didn't particularly know the family. Maybe they just reminded you of your own.

"You better give me lots of grandchildren!" Isshin's voice sounded with gleeful teasing.

"Shut up, you old pervert!" Ichigo's infuriated voice replied even noisier than Isshin's.

You laughed once more and thought about what a fun family they were. You let in a deep, satisfying breath and felt a wash of fatigue weigh you down. Your eyes began to slowly close and you slipped into a much-needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know the terms for the parts of the Shihakusho (the shinigami uniform) here is a link to help you understand the terms being used.
> 
> https://myanimelist.net/amp/featured/611/Bleach_Fashion_Guide__The_Shinigami_Uniforms


End file.
